drowning in darkness without you
by Keks der Dunkelheit
Summary: Ein Treffen in der Dunkelheit, Schicksale und ein Ende. suicid. Teilweise soriku, demyx is auch dabei


**Drowning in Darkness (without you)**

-by daxin a.k.a. Keks der Dunkelheit

Riku hörte Sora ruhig neben sich atmen. Vorsichtig schlug er die Decke zurück und sammelte seine Kleider ein. Seuftzend nahm er die Augenbinde aus einer seiner Hosentaschen.

'Wiedersehen Sora. Und.. vergiss mich, ok? Bye.' Nach diesem unklaren Spruch schloss er die Augen und tauchte in die Dunkelheit, Sora allein zurücklassend.

Erst als er sich sicher war, tief genug in der Schwärze verschwunden zu sein, um nicht mehr zurücksehen zu können drehte er sich um. Er schloss die Augen unter der Binde und lies seine Tränen durch den schwarzen Stoff sickern. Es war einfach besser so.

Nun, da ihn niemand sehen konnte sank er auf die Knie und schluchtzte leise.

Riku wusste nicht wie lange er so verharrt hatte, aber Morgen war es sicher schon. Auf einmal spürte er ein Tippen auf seiner Schulter. Kampfbereit sprang er auf, sein Schlüsselschwert in der Hand. Er beruhigte sich jedoch wieder so schnell es ging, und sah sich mit seinem Herzen um. Vor ihm stand eine einsame Person. Offenbar ebenso mitgenommen wie er selbst.

Mit ruhiger Stimme fragte Riku: 'Kann ich dir helfen?' die Stimme frei von Tränen.

Sein Gegenüber hatte sich weniger im Griff. Er murmelte leise: 'Kannst du mich töten? Wenn du es mit deinem Schlüsselschwert tust, werde ich vielleicht wiedergeboren.'

Riku nahm die Augenbinde ab, das Bild vor ihm war nun um einiges klarer. Der Mann vor ihm hatte dunkelblonde Haare und trug den schwarzen Mantel den alle Niemande der Organisation anhatten.

'Warum soll ich dich töten? Ist dein Leben so mies?' So weit käme es noch, das irgendwelche Leute auf ihn zukamen und um Mord baten. Ich bin kein Henker für Selbsternannte Lebensunwürdige. Wollte Riku schreien. Lass mich allein, Stimmungskiller. Auch wenn er keine Ahnung hatte, welche Stimmung noch übrig war, die gekillt werden konnte. Aber hier ging es ums Prinzip

'Leben? Ich dachte ich würde nach meinem zweiten Tod Frieden finden, aber das stimmte nicht.' Der Selstmord-willige brach in sich zusammen. Genau betrachtet war er höchstes zwei-drei Jahre älter als Riku selbst.

Dieser wollte mehr zu diesem merkwürdigen Gespräch beitragen. Es lenkte ihn von seinen eigenen Problemen ab. 'Du warst doch einer dieser dreizehn Volldeppen, die unbedingt ein Kingdom hearts erschaffen wollten. Können die anderen dich nicht umbringen? Oder, warst du den anderen zu depressiv?'

Der Blonde kicherte hysterisch und schien fast an den eigenen Tränen zu ersticken: 'Nein, aber der ist gut.' Als er wieder etwas ruhiger atmete setzte er fort: 'Kann dir meine Geschichte nicht egal sein?' Er sah an Riku vorbei. 'Bitte tu es schnell, bevor ich es mir wieder überlege.'

'Erklär mir warum, dann antworte ich dir. Hat Sora dich den nicht fertig gemacht?' Beim Nennen dieses Namens fuhr er zusammen. Schmerz durchzuckte ihn.

Blondie schien sich derweil wieder etwas entspannt zu haben. Zum ersten Mal sah er Riku direkt an. Er hatte tiefblau-grüne Augen, in denen keine Tränen lagen. Sie waren bewegungslos. 'Du.. Willst du wirklich wissen was mir mein Dasein zur Hölle macht? Offenbar hast du selbst genug Ärger. Du musst mir doch nur das Schlüsselschwert zwischen die Rippen treiben. Circa hier.' Er fuchtelte über seine Brust herum.

Riku sah ihn verwundert an, versunken in diesen hellen Augen, Soras so ähnlich und doch ganz anders. 'Ja, ich will wissen, was dich bewegt. Ausserdem weiß ich schon selbst was ich mit diesem Schwert tun kann, Danke.'

Beide schwiegen kurz. Dann hob der ältere mit den Sandbraunen Haaren die Stimme. 'Entschuldige, ich hatte mich nicht im Griff. Aber es ist alles so...' Riku setzte fort: 'Hoffnugslos? You got it man.'

Sie sahen einander an. Beide mochten die Nähe des anderne, auch wenn es ihnen nicht bewusst war.

'Hey, wie heißt du eigentlich? Ich bin Riku.' Der andere antwortete:' Ich weiß. Auch wenn immer mehr Leute ein Schlüsselschwert zu haben scheinen, ist das noch immer überschaubar. Sora ist dein Freund oder?' Er kicherte emotionslos, was äusserst merkwürdig klang.

Riku biss sich auf die Unterlippe. Er schüttelte den Kopf. 'Nein, wir sind...'

Der andere zog die Augenbrauen hoch. 'Du... fliehst jetzt gerade vor ihn, oder?'

Blut floss über Rikus Kinn, er musste sich sehr konzentrieren um nicht durchzudrehen. Langsam nickten er.

'Dachte ich's mir doch. Grundlos tritt niemand in die Schatten. Hey, du blutest ja!' Hektisch holte er ein Taschentuch aus seiner Manteltasche unf wedele damit auffordernd vor Rikus Gesicht herum. 'Hier. Ich bin übrigens Demyx. Wenn du's genau wissen willst Nummer Neun, das Wasser. Nett jemanden zu treffen der weniger redet als ich.'

Riku nickte und drückte sich das Taschentuch an die Backe.

Es roch gut, nach Rosenblüten und Holz. Als sich die Blutung etwas nachließ antwortete er: 'Danke.' Sie schwiegen wieder.

Beide hatte sich beruhigt, sie wussten allerdings nicht, was sie mit der ungewohnten Situation anfangen sollten. Schlussendlich meinte Demyx: 'Du redest wirklich wenig. Ändert sich dass, wenn man dich näher kennt? Ich würde nämlich auch gerne wissen, was dich bewegt.'

Riku sah ihn an und lächelte schwach. 'Jetzt willst du mich aufheitern, damit ich nachsichtig werde und dich sofort umbringe. Glaub mir, das passiert nicht. Aber gut.' Er seuftzte 'Ich erzähle sie dir trotzdem.'

Empört sah Demyx ihn an. Er schien etwas Bissiges erwidern zu wollen, überlegte es sich dann doch. 'Kann sein. Ich weiß nur nicht was das ist, Aufgeheitert sein. Du weißt nicht,wie es ohne Gefühle ist, oder? Aber, bitte. Erzähl mir alles.'

Verwirrt musterte Riku sein Gegenüber von oben bis unten. 'Wie meinst du das, ohne Gefühle? Du hast zuerst sehr bewegt gewirkt.' Die Antwort verschnürte ihm die Kehle.

'Bete das du es nicht erfährst. Ich kann nämlich nur Schmerz spüren. Das einzige, das mich kurz von meinen Qualen befreit ist die Musik. Was macht dich glücklich? Und was lässt dich nun so emotional werden, Herr des Schlüsselschwerts?'

Riku empfand tiefes Mitgefühl und ignorierte den spöttischen Unterton auf dem letzten Satzteil. Er murmelte tief in Gedanken versunken: 'Ich fühle mich entspannt wenn ich am Meer bin. Aber jetzt erinnert es mich nur an Soras Augen. Also an alles, was ich vergessen will. Beantworte das deine Frage, Nummer Neun?'

Sie waren quit. Keiner von beiden wusste, warum er dem anderen erzählen sollte was mit ihm los war. Allerdings war ihnen klar, dass sie nichts zu verlieren hatten. Es konnte eigentlich nicht schaden, seinen Schmerz zu teilen, oder?

So begann Demyx: 'Ja. Also. Du willst meine Geschichte hören, hier ist sie.

Ich war immer der Schwächst und Schüchternste, egal ob als Jemand oder Niemand. Aber immerhin hatte ich immer jemand dem ich vertauen, dem ich glauben konnte. Sogar in der Organisation. Sie haben mich nicht gemocht, wäre auch zuviel verlangt, aber alle haben mich akzeptiert. Das hat mir vorgetäuscht, glücklich zu sein.' er holte kurz Luft und sah Riku an, die Augen voller Schmerz. Der Silberhaarige zuckte zurück.

'Aber nun hat Sora alle getötet, die meine Gefühle auch nur annähernd zurückgebracht haben. Xiggy, Zexy, Axel.. einfach alle. Und mit ihnen starb meine Illusion, ein Herz zu haben. Wir wurden alleine geboren und verschwanden. Einer nach dem anderen. Übrig blieb nur Schmerz. Und ich.' Er drehte sich leicht von Riku weg. Ein stummes und du? lag zwischen ihnen.

'Ich... ich liebe Sora. Mit meinem ganzen Herzen.' er schlug sich die Hand auf die Lippen. Demyx schüttelte den Kopf: 'Mach nichts, erzähl einfach weiter, ok?'

Das lies Riku sich merkwürdig schwer fühlen als er fortsetzte: 'Ich kann nicht mit ihm zusammen sein. Ansem frisst mich von innen auf. Langsam Bissen für Bissen. Er zwingt mich Dinge zu tun, die ich nicht will. Er macht mir Angst. Angst um Sora. Darum wollte ich in die Dubkelheit fliehen, wo er mich nicht findet.'

Der Blond hatte ihn keine Sekunde aus den Augen gelassen. Rikus Probleme erschienen ihm verschwindent klein in diesen tiefen, tränenlosen Augen. Er trat einen Schritt vor und legte Demyx merkwürdig ungelenkig die Arme um die Schultern. Kein Herzschlag. Keine Wärme. Der Niemand schien nichts auszustrahlen. Allerdings erwiderte er die Umarmung. Zögerlich, ohne zu wissen warum standen sie da. Dann zog Riku sein Schlüsselschwert. Er lächelte düster: 'Auf drei?'

Demyx grinste ihn traurig an und beschwor seine Sitar. 'Ja.' Wenn man schon verschwinden will, warum nicht zusammen?

Lächelnd begannen beide ihre Attacken vorzubereiten. IX murmelte: 'Hoffentlich sehen wir uns drüben wieder. Die Dunkelheit spiegelt sich so schön in deinen Augen.'

3,2,1 lautlos brachen beide zusammen, die Waffen verschwanden und ließen die Dunkelheit in Frieden zurück. Einige Herzlose erschienen, nur um Sekunden später von tiefer Dunkelheit verschluckt zu werden.

Bis auf einer kleinen Insel die Sonne aufging und ihren Weg in eine bisher unbekannte, menschenleere Welt fortsetzte, das einsame Schloss und den leeren Platz auf dem Kissen, neben einem gewissen Wuschelkopf erleuchtend.

Oh. Mein verzweifelter Versuch, 'was Ernstes zu schreiben und er klingt so... komisch. Müst. Hoffe ihr mögts trotzdem.

-daxin ende-


End file.
